


Might get a little too hot for you//Might go a little too far...

by flickawhip



Series: First Kisses - WWE Ladies [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, Team-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie takes her chances... Fliss can't help but love it.





	Might get a little too hot for you//Might go a little too far...

Fliss had been alone when she was making her way to her room, needing to finish getting ready, although all she needed was a little tape. 

She had given in, borrowing tape from Trish with a smile, thanking her quietly before continuing on her way, knowing she’d be ready for anything... except she wasn’t. Mickie had been coming the other way, walking from her rooms to position, knowing they needed to be in place soon. She had grinned widely at the sight of Fliss, the woman’s walk familiar and still stirring her interest, her stride stronger, braver as she came closer, all but leaping to kiss the other woman. Fliss had emitted a soft startled noise, feeling Mickie’s arms wrap around her neck, her lips pressed tightly to Fliss’, demanding she gave in, the kiss was intense, almost rough and animalistic, Fliss’ grip tight around Mickie’s thighs, keeping her from falling back even as she wrapped her legs around Fliss’ waist, Mickie only released her arms to adjust Fliss’ grip to her ass, moaning softly into the kiss as she did so, feeling Fliss grunt, a sure sign of arousal, against her lips. It took a while for them to break apart, Mickie grinning at Fliss’ slightly panted ‘Jesus Christ Mickie’, brushing hair out of Fliss’ face, enjoying the softness of Fliss’ hazel eyes even as she snuck a second, softer, kiss. 

“Next time you can actually grab my ass...”

“Next time? Who said I’m letting you go just yet?”

Fliss’ smirk was teasing even as she lifted Mickie to her shoulder, her voice teasing. 

“Hold tight.”


End file.
